Fuel cells are generally used in the form of a fuel cell stack. The fuel cell stack includes a plurality of fuel cells and coolant flow paths arranged to cool down the anodes and the cathodes of the fuel cells (for example, Patent Literature 1). Each fuel cell has a membrane electrode assembly and a reactive gas flow path arranged to supply a reactive gas to the membrane electrode assembly.